


A New Life

by Chiazu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Magnus Bane, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Scared Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Alec's life turns completely upside down and everything he thought he knew changes the night of his 21st birthday. What was suppose to be a simple night our clubbing with his friends turns into a nightmare when they're attacked by a group of stranger men with swords. Luckily for Alec, a man with strange abilities saves his life. In the process of learning things about himself he didn't were possible, Alec comes to learn about a world he didn't even know existed. Who knew vampires and werewolves, among other things, were real? He is terrified and unsure of everything now, except for the man who saved him.▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁▷◁“I promise, Alexander,” Alec looked back up and into Magnus’s eyes, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll keep you safe.” The look on Magnus’s face was more than enough to let Alec know he was being sincere. It almost made his heart skip a beat.Despite everything that happened and he all he had lost, something inside Alec was screaming inside him that he could Magnus. So he did. Alec nodded his head once, still looking Magnus in the eye. “Okay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sent this amazing prompt on tumblr:  
> Alec's parents put him in a mundane orphanage right after he was born and told everyone he was dead to protect him from valentine . So Alec doesn't know of the shadow world, isn't parabatai with Jace, etc. (But is still an excellent fighter because he wanted to be able to defend himself)That is until he meets Magnus at Pandemonium on his 21st birthday, circle members recognize him as a shadowhunter, Magnus protects him and takes him back to his loft to figure out who he really is.
> 
> Originally a one-shot, a lot of people have asked for this to be continued so I'm going to try my best to make that happen.

If Alec had known yesterday that simply going to a club for his birthday would change everything he knew about the world, he would have stayed home. The few friends he had in the world were now dead because of some guys with swords, actual real life swords, and he was now sitting in some stranger’s loft. A stranger who could apparently throw people across the room with magic. Something he never thought real until now. It was all too much to comprehend.

Someone must have spiked his drink with some serious shit, or he had just lost it. He hoped that was the case at least; that would be easier to accept than the reality of what was happening. But neither were the truth. Alec was sitting here alone, his friends dead, in an apartment of a man who could probably kill him with just a thought.

“This can’t be happening.” Alec whispered to himself, voice cracking slightly. Part of him wanted to cry, scream, or breaking something. His friends were dead while he was alive; it’s just wasn’t right. But all he could was sit there in numbness. Why was he allowed to live? Who were those men? And why had that man saved him? Alec couldn’t take it.

Alec stood up and made his way to the front door intent and leaving. He didn’t know where he would go; he just had to leave. He couldn’t stand to just sit here anymore. There had to be something he could do, like tell the cops what had happen. They would do something. They had to, right? But the door wouldn’t open no matter how hard he pulled and what latches he flipped. He was trapped.

“Sorry,” The stranger spoke quietly from behind Alec, startling him, “But you have to stay here. Just for a little while.” He smiled sympathetically at Alec who just nodded and looked down at the floor. Alec couldn’t if he was lying or not, part of some grand scheme that involved kidnapping, but something in his gut told Alec he could trust the stranger. He had saved his life after all, and was very generous in giving Alec much needed space.

“I can I ask why?” He had to at least know why he couldn’t leave.

“Of course, but I think it’s best if we sit down.” He moved to the side, gesturing for Alec to go back to the living-room. Sitting did seem like Alec’s best option right now, and he didn’t have many to chose from, so he went and sat back down in his seat. It eased Alec’s nerves somewhat that he wasn’t right in Alec’s face. “I’m Magnus, by the way.”

“Alec.” It was curt, but Alec didn’t have the energy for niceties. He just wanted to know what was going on. Magnus, thankfully, understood this and didn’t mind.

“I know you have a lot questions, anyone would,” Magnus paused briefly as Alec went from looking at his hands to him and then back to his, “But the reason you’re here is so you’ll be safe. Obviously, there are some dangerous people out there looking for you.” Alec just nodded, as if he already knew that even though he hadn’t, and sighed. There were even more questions no; like why him.

“It’s because you’re a shadowhunter; someone who has angel blood.” Magnus spoke as though he knew what Alec was thinking. Maybe he could read minds too. It wouldn’t surprise Alec if he could. “All those stories you heard about vampires and demons and magic: it’s all real.”

Alec didn’t even try to hold back his groan as bent forward to his head in hiss hands, arms resting on his knees. After everything he had been through in his life, this is what it all lead up to. Sitting on some stranger’s couch while he said that impossible things were real; and he was one of those impossible things. Alec wished this was all dream, but he knew it wasn’t. It was too real to be a dream.

“I understand this isn’t easy to learn, but it is the truth.” The way Magnus, like he was afraid Alec might freak out any second (which he might, if Alec was being honest with himself) was somehow calming. This must not have been the first Magnus had to tell somebody these things; or maybe it was more magic. Alec couldn’t tell. “I won’t tell you not to worry, but I do hope you won’t mind staying here while we get everything sorted.”

“We?” Of course there would be more people. Why wouldn’t there be? It only made sense at this point that more strange people with strange powers would show up tonight.

“I promise, Alexander,” Alec looked back up and into Magnus’s eyes, “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ll keep you safe.” The look on Magnus’s face was more than enough to let Alec know he was being sincere. It almost made his heart skip a beat.

Despite everything that happened and he all he had lost, something inside Alec was screaming inside him that he could Magnus. So he did. Alec nodded his head once, still looking Magnus in the eye. “Okay.”


End file.
